The Rose
by LacrimosaRoseDonovan
Summary: Daughter of an Indian mother and an English father, Lacria knew she was different. Getting her Hogwarts letter at 11 only proved it further. As she makes her way through her seven years of school, Lacria will meet people who will become, friends, enemies, and one...the unattainable love of her life. Summary is awful...story is better! Promise! Takes place in the Marauders Era!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Obviously, any OC's you come across are mine. Any characters that you recognize from the world of Harry Potter? Yeah, those are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**AN: Hello! I do hope that you enjoy this story as much as I am going to enjoy writing it. Ria is a very important voice that's been running around in my head for years. I would also like to request having a beta reader as this is my very precious child. If you are interested, feel free to PM me with some credentials. Or...feel free to leave a review! Regardless, whether or not you read the chapter and choose not to come back or you keep coming back for more, welcome to how I see the world of Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**"We are pleased to inform you…"**

Lacria was sitting in her room reading a book when it arrived. At first, she had not wanted to be interrupted while she was reading because it was a book that was of particular interest to her. It was a Muggle book that she had managed to sneak in while her father had been out on business. This book had magical objects that talked and had a mysterious beast that was apparently under a spell. It was amusing to think that there were people who wrote such interesting things and made such attempts at making everyone believe that magic really did exist.

"Mistress…a letter has arrived for you," a timid voice spoke.

Lacria looked up from her book over to the house elf who was carrying a small silver tray and it held a small letter that bore the Hogwarts Crest. In a matter of moments, the book was thrown aside, the letter grabbed, and read.

"Oh, Honey! It is here! My letter! It is here!" Lacria held the letter close to her heart and danced around the room. "I cannot believe it! I am going to Hogwarts!"

"Well, of course Mistress is going. Honey always knew that Mistress would go."

"Oh, Honey, will you please make something wonderful tonight in honor of such an occasion?"

"Mistress knows then that Master will be out tonight."

Lacria smiled and raced to the door. "Not tonight he is not!" Lacria's ran down the flights of stairs leading from her third story bedroom to the library that was on the first floor. She opened the door to the library and found her father sitting at his desk, a pipe in his mouth, pouring over some papers.

"Father! It is here! The letter came! I am going to Hogwarts!"

"Child, didn't I tell you not to bother me while I am working?!"

Lacria ran over to his desk and pulled on his arm. "But Father! This is a momentous occasion! You cannot go out tonight! Honey is going to make a nice supper for us since I got accepted! Oh, please Father! You have to stay!"

"I cannot miss this business appointment, child. We will celebrate another night."

"But Father! This is…"

"Master…Dr. Kleisenberger is here for you."

Linton finally looked up from his work and peered at the door where sure enough a tall gentleman stood behind Honey. "Ah, doctor!" He stood up and by-passed is daughter and walked over to the man at the door. "So good of you to come on short notice."

Dr. Kleisinberger looked down at Lacria and Linton turned as well. "Run along, child. I have business to take care of."

"Come along Mistress. Honey will make you a nice cup of chocolate and you can talk all about your letter."

Lacria slowly walked out of her father's library, her letter clutched in her hands. As Honey closed the door she could overhear the two men talking about her.

"…governess for her. School maybe?"

"Taken care of. That letter just secured it for me. She'll be out of my hair for quite a while."

Lacria followed Honey down to the kitchen, passing the great room where there sat furniture that no one used and a piano that no one played. The paintings in the hallway stared down at her and Lacria felt alone…not for the first time in her young life. The portraits of her ancestors looked cold and domineering. She was glad to be out from their gazes when they reached the kitchen. She sat down on a stool and Honey quickly prepared her a cup of chocolate.

"Mistress should not be sad with her father. Even if Master goes out, Honey will prepare Mistress a nice dinner. All of Mistress's favorites!"

The corner of Lacria's mouth twitched in a partial smile. "Maybe not all of my favorites. I will not be able to eat it all."

"That's the spirit Mistress!" Honey started moving around the kitchen starting preparations for dinner. "What would you like then?"

"I would like fish and chips for dinner tonight, Honey."

"Oh, that was the late Mistress's favorite!"

Lacria's smile faded. "Yes, I know. Apparently she could not enough of them. Not surprising considering she was not from England, huh?"

"No, Mistress. The late Mistress was definitely foreign but she was the prettiest thing this side of the Channel. Aside from yourself."

Lacria laughed. "Do not lie to me. I am nothing like the beauty my mother was." Lacria looked at her reflection in the jar next to her. She had her mother's green eyes and brown hair, but unlike her mother Lacria's eyes had no sparkle or shine and her hair was mousy with no chances of being the abundant soft mass that her mother had. Her mother was beautiful…Lacria would never be like her. "However, I look enough like my mother to make my father hate me."

"Oh, Mistress! Master does not hate his daughter! No!" Honey turned her big eyes to her mistress and then resumed her work.

"Well...he does not think very highly of me that much is for certain." Lacria folded her arms and put her head down. "Oh, Honey! I really thought that my letter would make me a better daughter in his eyes!"

"Oh, Mistress." Honey put down a cup of hot white chocolate which Lacria graciously took. Soon following the cocoa was a plate of white chocolate cookies. "Eat this. You will feel better."

Lacria took a cookie and nibbled on it. Honey was very sensitive to Lacria's chocolate intake. Earlier on, it was noticed that regular milk chocolate would give her a very bad headache. White chocolate was the only chocolate she could have now.

"Does Mistress have any idea of what she wants to study at this fine school?"

Lacria chewed and swallowed before answering. "Well, the schooling is all the same, I believe. There are core classes that everyone takes, but I will not have the opportunity to have extra classes until sometime in my third year, I believe."

"And just what do you think you are doing?!"

Lacria turned, dropping the last remnants of her cookie and spilling the chocolate everywhere. "Patricia! I…I did not know you were home!"  
"Obviously! Why aren't you up in your room where you are supposed to be?"

Lacria held out her letter to her step-mother. "I got my letter today."  
Patricia's ice cold eyes stared at the parchment. "Well, at least you will be out of my hair while I get to take care of Lukas."

Lacria stuffed the letter in her pocket, trying not to grimace at the mere mention of her step-brother. "Well, Father shares your opinion."

"Your father is a very busy man. He doesn't like for you to disturb him. Where is he anyway?"

"Father is in the library with Dr. Kleisinberger."

"Oh, I had quite forgotten."

Lacria was not even going to bother with some sort of sarcastic remark. Patricia always "forgot" things when she had spent the entire day spending the Donovan fortune.

Lacria looked back up at Patricia and was met with another cold stare.

"Well?!"

Lacria took that as her cue to leave. She made a dash up the stairs that she had so joyously descended only a few short minutes ago. This time however, as she passed her step-brother's bedroom she slammed his bedroom door shut then opened it again. It woke him up from his afternoon nap and he screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"LACRIA ROSE DONOVAN!"

That was her father, but she had already reached the sanctity of her attic bedroom. She locked the door, but she knew it wouldn't matter because he could easily blow open the door if he wanted to. Thankfully, he never wanted to. He chose to remain as far away from her as possible. Everyone did, except for their house elf.

Lacria threw herself onto her twin sized bed and curled up into a tiny ball. Ever since her mother, her real mother, had left, Lacria had lived like this. Matters had only gotten worse when her father had remarried not six months after Lacria's mother had left. For the past six years, there had been nothing but misery and unhappiness. There had never been love, there had never been kindness.

And as Lacria let the tears spill over, she realized that, from her family, there would never be kindness and there would never be love.


	2. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAMER: Obviously, any OC's you come across are mine. Any characters that you recognize from the world of Harry Potter? Yeah, those are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling**

**AN: Now that this chapter is done we can move on to the more interesting parts. The Marauders? Lily? Severus? They're all coming very soon! Some you shall see in the next chapter. The wand wood/core/length/flexibility was what took most of my time as I had to read and reread Pottermore before figuring out Ria's wand. The information is all from J.K. Rowling. I'll try to let you all know what is mine and what belongs to Rowling. And with that...DIAGON ALLEY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Diagon Alley**

The weather had taken a surprising turn for the worst when Lacria and her step-mother had finally made their way to Diagon Alley. Begrudgingly, Lacria had allowed herself to be pulled this way and that as Patricia had insisted that she be in charge of the shopping. Patricia had always been one about keeping up appearances and, though the young girl had wanted to skip the Diagon Alley trip, Lacria had thrown enough dishes and created enough problems, that her father had practically shoved her out the door.

The day after she had received her letter, Patricia had tried to be civil…even…motherly. To Lacria however, picturing a snake being motherly, would always break out into goosebumps whenever Patricia did something that was deemed "nice."

"Well, I suppose the first thing we should do is get you a wand." Patricia took hold of Lacria's arm and started pulling her towards Ollivander's.

"But Patricia, everyone will be going to Ollivander's first. Shouldn't we wait almost the end of the day?"

Patricia pulled up short. "Why, child, that's almost the best idea I've ever heard of! What do you think we should get first, then?"  
Lacria saw the smile on Patricia's face, but noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes. Of course, that could be due to the fact that Patricia put so much of the Botach's Winkle Cream on her face every morning. Choosing to ignore Patricia's attempt at civility, Lacria looked down at her supplies.

"How about textbooks?"

"Of course! That is the last place anybody would want to start with!"

As they were making their way to Flourish and Blotts, Lacria noticed the stares that were coming her way. She watched as people looked up at Patricia and then down at Lacria in confusion. They recognized the guardian, but not the child. It made complete sense since Lacria spent very little time outside of her attic bedroom, and when she did leave the confines of the house, it was not to spend time with Wizarding families, but rather to sneak out and spend time with some Muggle children.

The bell jingled when she opened the door and she was surprised to see that the place was filled with people. Parents and children were filing around trying to find books for the upcoming year at school.

"Oh, look! There's Druella Black!" Patricia whispered. "Her children go to Hogwarts and it would be very beneficial if you would get to know them."  
Lacria rolled her eyes and made her way over to some beautiful looking robe clasps. She would need three plain work robes, but the ivy leaf clasps were something she could hardly pass up. She chewed on her lower lip, knowing that Patricia would never spend anything frivolous on account of the half-breed step-daughter. Putting the clasps away, Lacria stood up and straightened the front of her blouse.

"Good morning," a voice greeted from her left.

A small gasp escaped Lacria as she had no idea that someone was standing so close to her. She turned to see a girl a few years older than her with hair so blonde it was almost white and striking blue eyes.

"Um...good morning," Lacria returned. "How are you?" Though the correct question would have been "who the hell are you" she felt that with Patricia having this uncanny ability of hearing everything she said regardless of how far away Lacria was standing.

"Fine, thank you." A hand was extended towards Lacria which she hesitantly took. "My name is Narcissa...Narcissa Black."

"Lacria...Lacria Donovan."

"Yes...your mother said you were over here." The look Narcissa gave made Lacria smiled as it was the same expression she herself gave when she was strongly advised to do something she didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry about Patricia. She can be overbearing to say the least."

"Patricia? You do not address her as mother?" Narcissa's held tilted and Lacria was overcome with a small bout of jealousy. Her new acquaintance was very beautiful and it seemed she knew it.

"No...she's my step-mother. A recent acquisition to the family tree." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "So...you are here to get your work robes for school?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Though our best robes are tailored at home, we continue to support the local establishments and buy our work robes here."

Lacria nodded as if she understood but in reality it didn't make any sense. But then, it was obvious that whatever Narcissa's family did...it was not going to make sense. "So...what year are you?"

The blue eyes came in to sharp focus and looked at Lacria as if she had taken leave of her senses. "I'm a sixth year." The brunette half expected a "duh" to sound at the end of remark.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I've led a very sheltered life."

"Yes...no one has ever seen you before today. Your parents are regularly seen among wizarding society, and you...well, people are going to talk. They're already talking."

The sentence was hurriedly finished as Patricia came waltzing up to them expecting to find the two of them to be the best of friends already. "Well, girls...getting along are we?"

Narcissa smiled stiffly. "See you around." She waved to the young witch and sailed out the door with her mother.

"Well...she's a charming young lady isn't she?"

Lacria rolled her eyes and pushed her step-mother aside. "I don't care."

It was the last sentence she uttered as Madame Malkin whisked through the curtained door and nearly attacked Lacria with black satin fabric. The next hour was spent with the young witch standing perfectly still as she was measured and then pinned into black robes.

"Would you like to pick out a pin for your robes dear?"

"Just the standard ones will be fine," Patricia murmured, fingering some beautiful blue satin across the room.

The middle aged matron smiled and put a finger to her lips. Lacria then watched as she walked over to where the ivy leaf clasps were shelved. She selected four and then fastened them to the finished robes, three to the plain work robes and one to the winter cloak.

"Thank you," Lacria replied, hoping Patricia inferred it as good manners for a job well done.

A black pointed hat and dragon hide gloves were placed with the rest of the clothes and, after Patricia settled the bill, they were out the door and on to their next stop. With the refreshing smell of bustling city air, Lacria looked at Patricia and attempted to smile sweetly. Patricia, regardless of who she was with, loved to shop. The young witch patiently waited and followed as they flitted in between the next shops. Potage's Cauldron Shop, where she picked up her pewter cauldron, was quickly followed by Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, where she became laden down with her brass scales, brass telescope, and glass phials.

It wasn't until they were about to enter Flourish and Blotts that Patricia noticed all of the items in her step-daughter's hands. She gave a loud huff and whipped out the wand she kept hidden up her left pocket. "People are going to think I don't take care of you."

The words "you don't" died on Lacria's lips as she watched the items in her hands shrink and disappear into Patricia's purse. "Um...thanks?" The word tasted bitter in her mouth but Patricia simply nodded.

"Go next door and your pet for school. I'm going to go get your books."

Lacria's mouth dropped as she watched the woman sail into the bookstore as if she'd done it all her life. There was no way she was being this nice for no reason. However, spending her time standing in the drizzling rain trying to determine what was going on was not how she wanted her time in Diagon Alley to pass. So, taking a deep breath and pushing her confusing step-mother aside, Lacria entered the Magical Menagerie and was assault by the sights and sounds of toads, owls, cats, and too many people.

As she pushed her way around families and soon-to-be students, Lacria stumbled her way to the cats. Partially wanting a cat because she knew Patricia was allergic, Lacria couldn't help but be attracted to the furry felines. Her fingers caressed the outer carriages, but none of them particularly caught her eye.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she turned away preparing to make her way back outside when she heard the most pathetic sound she'd ever heard. Turning back around her eyes caught sight of a black cat that was so underfed she was amazed to discover it was still alive.

"Perfect," she whispered. As if on a cue, a worker at the shop came forward and asked if there was anything that caught her eye. "I'll take this black cat, if you please."

The worker's smile died away almost instantly. "She's going to require some extra attention. She's never warmed to anyone."

Lacria nodded, seeing as how the black cat was shrunk almost to the very back of the cage. "Can you open the cage so I can pet her?"

The man looked very worried but nodded nonethless. He opened the cage door and Lacria gently reached forward. She whispered soft encouraging words to the cat, surprised when the cat didn't lunge at her. Slowly the cat stood up and walked over to Lacria's outstretched fingers. Rubbing gently across her knuckles, the young girl smiled at the man, who seemed very surprised. "You'd be surprised how much a little kindness goes."

The man nodded, seeming a little put out by being proved wrong. "Let me just get everything you'll need."

Lacria reached into the cage and picked up the black cat who nestled quite well into her arms. "I think I shall call you Neha...it means loving, which you very much are." She settled the bill soon after, and placed Neha into a small carrier, something she was much discouraged to do. In the other hand she had some food, a collar she picked out herself, and a few things to clean up her cat. She was feeling very happy and was even more so when she stepped outside to see Patricia looking horrified at the animal.

"What did you get?!" She cried, outraged.

"I bought a beautiful cat, Patricia." She smiled sweetly, all the while knowing that it was only a matter of time before her step-mother would start sneezing and, hopefully, break out into hives.

"Get that thing away from me! That is not coming home!"

"I can't return her. She's mine now. I'll keep her in my room with me and you'll never know she existed." She turned and made her way down the street. "I'm going to Ollivander's to get my wand now. I'll meet you at the Florean Fortescue's when I'm finished!" Lacria heard no response so either she was silently fuming or she had walked away. For some reason, she felt strangely comfortable in these new surroundings. Everyone here was like her...well, sort of. Sure her father and Patricia were magical people, but Lacria had had no contact with anyone outside of the home. Here, everyone was magical otherwise they wouldn't be here. For once she didn't feel so alone and she began to look forward to attending Hogwarts and finally feeling comfortable in her own skin.  
Lacria pushed opened the door to Ollivander's finding a complete contrast to every other store she'd been. For one, this store was almost in a complete state of disarray. The lights were dim so it was very hard to see anything and it appeared as if no one had been in here for years. In truth, Lacria was the only one in the shop.

"Hello?" She asked to the empty room. "Is anyone here?"

There was some movement from behind the counter that stretched almost from wall to wall. Finally a man appeared and he appeared to be very old. His white hair fell in tangles around his face and his eyes appeared almost vacant and yet seeing everything at once. "You're one of the last, child."

Lacria tilted her head. "I'm sorry. I figured that this would be the first place everyone would arrive so I saved it for last."

"Ah...a logical mind. That will prove to be an asset when we pick out your wand."

She sat the carrier and bag of supplies down on the floor and walked over to the counter. She stepped up onto a stool to afford her a better view of the shop owner. "My name is Lacria Rose Donovan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The old man seemed surprised. "I was wondering if you were going to attend Hogwarts. I would have assumed that you would have been born in India...according to your mother's wishes."

"You knew my mother?"

Ollivander smiled. "I met your father when he came to pick out his wand. Chestnut...dragon hearstring...ten and a half inches...unpliable if I memory serves correctly."

Lacria smiled. "I've rarely seen father's wand, so I guess I cannot agree or disagree. But, I guess it's my turn now. Is there anything I should know before picking my wand?"

"Ah...the first and most important things you should know is that you never pick your wand."

Lacria tilted her head, confused. "How else am I go get my wand then?"

Olivander leaned over the counter and looked at her with a very serious expression. "The wand chooses the wizard, young lady."

"Like I just touch the wand and sparks fly?"

He chuckled. "There usually is some sort of sign, but we won't know until we put a wand in your hand." He stood back up and made his way to the shelves that were filled with boxes upon boxes of wands. "Let's try this one...Dogwood, dragonheartstring core." He placed the wand in front of her and she hesitantly picked it up.

"What am I to do with it?" She asked, when nothing happened.

"Give it a whirl," he suggested.

Not knowing what to expect she flicked her wrist and any sort of paper material went flying about the room. A few wand boxes came out from the shelves and scattered about the floor. Quickly she put the wand back down. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry. Your father practically set fire to the place when first he arrived." He hastily put the wand away, however, and went back to finding another one.

"I think this one will be much better," he murmured stepping back to the counter. "Twelve and three quarters, cedar wood, unicorn tail core, and a little unyielding."

It took her a moment to reach forward and pick up the wand from where it laid on the counter, but when she did, she was not prepared for what happened.

The lamps which were dimly lit to begin with, dimmed far lower and there was a slight rumble beneath her feet. Her green eyes flew up to meet Ollivander's and found that he was smiling.

"I do believe we found the one, dear girl." He began placing the wand back into its box. "That'll be eleven galleons, child."

She counted out the coins and handed them to Ollivander. When she got her box she pulled out her wand and looked it over. It was reddish brown in color and had an engraving which she could not quite make out. It was fairly lightweight and fit well in her hand.

"I presume you'd like to know what your wand means."

"Means?" She asked, looking up and holding the wand close to her.

"Yes of course. Each wood and core have certain meanings. Unicorn hair will produce the most consistent magic and this should prove to remain fairly attached to you."

"You speak as if wands have a mind of their own."

"They do, child. Now, you must not mishandle your wand or the hair may die and need replacing. Trust me, I don't want you to come back for that."

Lacria turned the wand in her hands. "And the wood?"

"Those who carry a cedar wand, tend to have a great strength of character though an unusual loyalty. Now, I can attest to the fact that I have never met an owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross...especially if harm is done to those of whome they are fond. If you take care of your wand, and treat it well, you have the potential to be a frightening adversary."

"That's a tall order, Mr. Ollivander. One that I am afraid I may not live up to."

The old man chuckled. "I'm not saying that this will be who you become. I am only saying that you have great potential. I feel sorry for those who will unknowingly duel against you at Hogwarts, but it is dimmed by knowing that a pure heart such as yours will impact lives in a way that you will never expect."


End file.
